Sonrisas
by Lucero Treat
Summary: Ninguno de los dos tenía derecho a compartirla con otra persona y si alguna vez pasase, ambos estaban segurísimos —palabra de Sailor V y de Capitán Espacial—, que no se volvían a hablar en su vida… o por lo menos hasta el día siguiente.


**Título:** Sonrisas.

**Claim:** Seiya/Serena.

**Advertencia:** Universo Alterno.

**Palabras: **620.

**Summary:** Ninguno de los dos tenía derecho a compartirla con otra persona y si alguna vez pasase, ambos estaban segurísimos —palabra de Sailor V y de Capitán Espacial—, que no se volvían a hablar en su vida… o por lo menos hasta el día siguiente.

**Disclaimer:** No sé para qué lees esto si sabes que no soy Naoko Takenouchi.

**Notas:** Respuesta al reto "Sonrisas" para el foro **"Retos Ilustrados" **(link en mi profile).

* * *

Ambos sonríen sólo para ellos. Esa sonrisa que se reservaban para el otro, ninguno quería que otro obtuviera aquella especial muestra de afecto. No era que Seiya o Serena no quisieran que el otro fuera feliz, es más les gustaba que así fuese; pero esa sonrisa, justamente _esa_, era exclusiva para ellos dos.

Era algo sólo para ellos, algo que nadie les podría robar o quitar a la fuerza, por eso era tan preciada. Los demás niños no lo entendían cuando les preguntaban; pero no les importaba realmente, de modo que no se preocupaban por explicárselos bien. Es que ni ellos mismos lo entendían del todo.

Era algo que no se podía explicar con palabras, ni miradas, ni acciones, ni nada de nada. Era un sentimiento irracional que se producía cada vez que ella le regalaba su sonrisa, la mayor parte de las veces cuando corrían entre los árboles jugando a las escondidillas. Era un sentimiento irracional que se producía cada vez que él le regalaba su sonrisa, la mayor parte de las veces cuando decía alguna tontería o tramaba una travesura; pero sólo entre ellos dos.

Porque era de ellos, de nadie más. Ninguno de los dos tenía derecho a compartirla con otra persona y si alguna vez pasase, ambos estaban segurísimos —palabra de Sailor V y de Capitán Espacial—, que no se volvían a hablar en su vida… o por lo menos hasta el día siguiente. Eso sí, con un chocolate grande como compensación, porque sino ardía Troya.

Sí, tal vez era exagerado pensar de aquel modo; pero ellos querían algo único y exclusivo, que nadie pudiese entender. Ya habían probado con lenguaje en códigos con las palabras que "no se pueden decir"; pero había dos problemas: siempre olvidaban el significado de todas y por alguna razón que no entendían, las maestras los mandaban a dirección. Puff… mira que eran envidiosas, seguramente "no se podían decir" porque no entendían el significado; pero la peor parte era que sus madres las defendían, los adultos eran unos bobos que no entienden nada de nada.

Chorrocientas cosas habían intentado encontrar que fueran solamente para ellos dos; pero nada. Hasta que lo encontraron, una vez en el parque cuando ella lo asustó en el momento en que lo descubrió encendiéndose detrás de un árbol, mientras jugaban a las escondidas. Serena le regaló la más hermosa de todas las sonrisas, una que jamás había visto en ninguna otra niña antes y desde aquel momento, estuvo total y completamente seguro de que ella era la chica más bonita de todas.

Le había gustado de manera exagerada esa sonrisa, por eso la escogió y como se la había regalado a él primero, entonces era suya, _sólo_ suya. Ahora que era propia nadie se la quitaría, porque sabía que ella solamente se la daría a él, a Seiya.

Lo malo era que no podía hacerlo en frente de muchas personas, ya que alguno tal vez lo copiase, de modo que dejaría de ser su sonrisa, para ser la sonrisa de alguien más. De modo, que preferían guardárselas para ellos de forma egoísta, después de todo, nadie se enteraría y no estaban haciendo nada malo, así que no tendrían de qué quejarse. Era el plan perfecto, el más perfecto de todos los planes perfectos, para ser más específico.

Y como todo plan, hay reglas que cumplir —para que saliera aún más perfecto de lo que ya era—:

Regla nº 1: Solamente se podían sonreír de aquella manera entre ellos.

Excepción: ¡Nunca y con nadie, bobo/a!

Regla nº 2: Sólo se podían dejar de mostrarse esas sonrisas para besarse en los labios como los niños grandes de 5 años que eran.

Aclaración: Sólo para eso.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado ;)_

_Dejen reviews para que pueda conocer su opinión al respecto ya sea positiva o negativa. Gracias de antemano =D_


End file.
